A Pulse-Rising Crescendo
by OppanWujuStyle
Summary: A Sona X Ahri fan fiction. Available in Wattpad under the name ZekeWeiss. This is not suitable to young readers for sexual content, in other words, this is an ero-fanfic.


Humans... what an interesting race.

Ever since I was given a chance to be a part of their world, I was entranced by their vibrance, Even amidst the chaos, greed, and simpleness of mind some of their kind show, they still show a spirit of kindness, brotherhood, and creativity.

Their works of art, their vast buildings, the magic they possess, all of it drew me closer like a moth to a flame.

I sought to be human. Being a fox, I used my sly nature to lure men and claim their essence as my own. I did not let them take what they desired from me, but I took what I desired from them. It was something I'm not proud of, but a necessity I had to take.

Their world was far too enticing to resist...

But what drew me most... was her.

Her long billowing locks of hair, blue as the bright sky, her eyes that look straight to your soul, her body... a boon too... beautiful to resist, and her music, hypnotic and breathtaking.

She was too... dangerously delicious.

I met her during a League Match. I was out alone, where my foolish summoner guided me, but we were ambushed. But as I was on the verge of death, her melody compelled them to dance to her hypnotic music, and her soothing tones healed my wounds. It was a mystical song, and I was drawn to the music she played.

She offered her smooth silky hand, and gave me a pure smile. No hints of pretense, no signs of sarcasm and ridicule. I was able to turn the tables and defeat them with the arrival of the rest of the team, the victory mattered little, she was the only thing in my mind.

I quickly befriended her, and she would speak to me in a meaningful silence. I cannot hear her words, but I knew what she meant.

I wanted nothing more than to do things with her... to do things to her.

But I had to hold myself back.

Months passed, and we had some ups and downs together, but we never failed to meet each other every day. It was fun being with her. Until...

One of those nights, she planted her lips unto mine.

At first I was confused, but I saw a hunger in her eyes. A longing gaze...

And I no longer held back.

I carried her to my chambers in the Institute. I laid her down in my huge bed with silk covers. She deserved more, but that's something I need to worry about later.

We continued our kiss, our tongues intertwining together, tasting what was inside. It was like honey, and I was addicted to her taste.

I took off her elegant robes, and my eyes savored at her nubile body. It was marvelous. Her white porcelain skin, her huge, peach-like breasts, her every part glowing with youth and vigor. I quickly took off my own clothes as well, I can't take it anymore.

I licked and caressed every part of her body. Her skin permeated a fragrance of flowers and vanilla. I licked and kissed her breasts, savoring her nipples as if I was a newborn child. She could only open her mouth in ecstasy.

I continued downward, towards her navel, and finally down below to her womanhood. It was a bright pink color, and it was still untouched. I felt even more ecstatic to claim her first. I stroked and licked that part there, showing it the love it deserved. I spread her labia out, and marked it with my tongue. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped with pleasure. I swirled my fingers around her clitoris and played with it when a clear liquid gushed forth. She came and breathed heavily. I smiled to myself.

But I was shocked when she suddenly rolled over and put herself on top of me. She had a playful smile on her face. She gave me a longing kiss as I let myself be toyed by her. She played with my breasts, squeezing and licking on it wildly. It was when she stroked my tails that I moaned and gasped in ecstasy. She found my weak spot and exploited it well. She licked and stroked it gently yet forcefully and I felt my senses numbing. It was an unbearable pleasure. She then went downwards to my own private parts and toyed with it. I myself have not been touched by a man, as I only took their essence when they get too close, but now I know why they seek sexual pleasures. This ecstasy is indeed far too satisfying. She put her fingers inside me and swirled it around. I just laid down there taking it all in.

I can't let her have all the fun though. I joined in again as well. We caressed each other in our pleasure points simultaneously, stroking and kissing where our passions lead us. And then we toyed with each other's womanhood. We were stroking it and thrusting our fingers into it slowly, then with rising vigor and rhythm. I see her face, sweaty and flushed, and she was smiling at me and staring into my eyes hungrily. I know what she meant by that look -I need more.

We did it faster and harder, not caring anymore, and just let ourselves drown in pleasure. As I was about to reach my climax, I kiss her longingly, and she kissed me back with a fiery passion. Then, I screamed as I reached my limits, it was ecstasy unlike any other. I arched my back as my juices flowed freely from inside. She also reached her climax. Her mouth was wide open, her face red and flushed. She was gasping in pure pleasure. Even in her silence, I knew she was more than satisfied.

We rested side by side that night, and as I watched her fall asleep, I kissed her forehead and embraced her with a tear in my eye.

I was grateful that I was as close to being human. She became my inspiration to complete my change to being a true human being.

Her pulse-rising crescendo was a reminder of what lies ahead for me in this path I took.

Sona, my Maven, You give me a reason to fight to become human, to become one with you.


End file.
